


Completo

by Evan Velvet (AldricLen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AldricLen/pseuds/Evan%20Velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es mentira que el odio te deja vacío. El odio te puede colmar. De lava, de veneno, de bilis. Pero es algo, es mejor que la nada, que el olvido, que el papel blanco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completo

Temo quedarme vacío por completo. De memorias y emociones. Por mucho que lo intente, ganándole espacio al papel y la nada, al regresar los ojos sobre mi marcha, me encuentro con el olvido: ¿Esto es mío o de alguien más? Se ha perdido el perfume del beso en mi hombro, la marca del amante en mi cama. La certeza de que este es mi cuarto y la caligrafía que borroneo con mis manos, mía como mi sangre. Sí, así me siento.

Por suerte, en días así, suelo encontrarme con el odio. Es mentira que el odio te deja vacío. El odio te puede colmar.

De lava, de veneno, de bilis. Pero es algo, es mejor que la nada, que el olvido, que el papel blanco.

Es mío, todo mío. Me devuelve el calor a las venas. La certeza de que existo. Porque esta persona frente a mí se burla, me abandona, me desprecia. Yo _soy_ porque me rechazan, me dejan un lado, me han tomado y desgarrado, aunque yo no lo sintiera.

Doy gracias por esto.

A lo mejor ya no sé qué se siente hacer el amor, ¿eh? Si está bueno, si es malo. Perdió color, sin importar con quién. Sin embargo, ante las palabras crueles, apretar un cuello hasta romperlo, morder la carne suave hasta arrancar rojo tibio y dulce: todo esto sí que es verdad, más que nada dicho por mí, por nadie.

Esto es mejor que el sexo, que la comida, que el sueño de familia americano. En ciertas instancias, mejor que el dinero, si no fuera porque con dinero se compra la bolsa negra de residuos y la camioneta con la cual se conduce hasta deshacerse de la evidencia.

Y después puedo afirmar, con plena despreocupación: _Soy feliz_. Me voy a preocupar si algún día dejo de odiar porque donde hay odio, para mí hay esperanza.


End file.
